Cato and Clove: Love Struck
by CLOVETHEGIRLWITHTHEKNIVES2
Summary: Story is about how Cato in Clove meet in the training center, if true love does exist in District 2, about jealousy of the allies Glimmer, Marvel, District 4's career tributes Ocean and Shell. Does Clove get jealous of Glimmer?Does Cato get jealous of Marvel. Do cato and Clove win the Hunger Games? If so with or without each other? Read and find out. I will update much possible.


Cloves POV: I look around for a bit while my Mom talks to the head trainer Marvin. Their talking about me getting into training i hear him say something like" ok then she is excepted but first she has to show what talents she has." hear my Mom agree and i hear some shuffling. He asks before he opens the door if it is ok for her to start training today? I hear my Mom say" yes." And with that they open the door." Dear um can you go show your knive skills to probe your worth?" I nod my head and walk over to the kife station they have." Hey everyone this is Clove Kentwell she is going to join training she starts today. Now if you all mind you have to watch her who knows maybe you will get to be partners with her. Ok she is going to show us her skill. Take it away" Marvin says as he nods his head in my direction. I feel everyone's eyes land on me. I walk over to the knive rack and grab some deadly ones. I hear people whisper" wow she is pathetic she thinks she can throw a knife like seriously." That makes my lips curve into a malicious smirk. I send a knife whizzing pass their heads into the middle of the heart of a dummy. The jump and turn around to see what i got. They gasp at the sight of the knife in the dummies heart." She probably just got lucky" she says which made me smirk again. Think again Bitch, i think as ny smirk comes back. I'll show you. I throw knife after knife til there are no more knives and duies left. Turns out i demolished 25 dummies. They all just stand there too stunned to do anything. But i grab a knife and throw it their way to get them out of their shock. They jump and glare at me. But too late for them i was already giving them my famous death glare i do to someone who i hate or who teases me. Right now those girls are all both." Oh sorry" i say then add quickly" If you don't want to have that happen again then don't underestimate me." I give them a blood thirsty smirk and walk back to my smirking Mother and stunned trainer." Was that good enough for ya?" i ask Marvin sarcasticly. He nods his head in reply. I drop the smirk and my lips grow to a grin. Thats all when i see this really attractive boy staring at me in interest. All the others got back to work. I tell my Mom goodbye and see you at 8:00 tonight. She nods gives me a hug and whispers "great job hun." And with that she walks off to our car gets in and drives away. Marvin says "good job Clove your really good."And he himself walks to his office. I smirk and start working my way over when i get there i see those girls waiting for me." Hey your really good do you want to join our popular group?" she asks really sweetly." 1. I don't know if i can trust you 2. I don't want to look girly" i say with a nice smirk to it."1. You can trust us i promise we eon't go against you in any way 2. You don't have to change because by the looks of it you already got all the boys hooked to you" she says in a pleading voice and then adds" plus you would look good with us popular girls and the only time we would make you look girly is whe you need it most like at reapings or on a date."I smile. Maybe i can trust these girls after all."Fine i agree" i say as they all start jumping up and down." Ok so you might need to give us pointers on how to get the boys sincing every boy already likes you and can you teach us to throw knives? And do you want to be best friends with us we can get you more popularity. Although you might not need it" they all ask." Ya i guess to everything you just said" i say happily. I have never had best friends not to mention even friends before. I was about to teach them how to handle a knife when the lunch bell rang. We all heade down to the lunch room. The girls made me sit with them and we were gossiping about random things. But then the conversation ended up on Cato. I was listening t most of it when i caught him staring upon us. A/n I will update soon i promise 


End file.
